Part of Your World
by Laterose Vale
Summary: A songfic about Petunia's pain, and how badly she wants to be accepted into Lily's world. Read and Review Please!


Part of Your World

By Darke Wispers

A/N: Show choir is magical thing, that makes you sing disney songs until you think of a fanfiction song for one of them. Sigh. This song is my solo for Disney Dazzle and I was practicing and reading HP at the same time, which resulted in this. Enjoy, and review!

Petunia stormed into her room and glanced around. She was sick of it. Sick of her mother and father always talking about Lily. "Lily's Head Girl, we're so proud" and "Lily healed my cold, we're so proud", or even "Lily wrote a good essay, we're so proud"! Petunia looked for somewhere to hide, somewhere to escape. She saw it then. Her closet. The place she could go and cry, and remember why she was crying. She place she kept her collection.

Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove  
>Treasures untold<br>How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
>Looking around here you think<br>Sure, she's got everything

Petunia looked at the collection that had formed in the back of her closet. It was full of old candy by the names of "Chocolate Frogs" and "Acid Pops". There were several boxes of joke supplies, as well as colour-changing ink. It looked so different from everything else in her room. Instead of her movie posters and records that were just outside the door, she saw things that reminded her of Lily. Of what she couldn't have.

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>You want thingamabobs?  
>I've got twenty!<br>But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more

She had so much stuff, she could've looked the part. Looked like one _her _lot. But she wasn't. She never would be. Petunia was sick of receiving these gifts. She was sick of getting packages from Lily telling her wonderful school was and how amazing her friends were. She wanted more than just a glance of what her sister had. She wanted more.

I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<br>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
>Oh - feet!<br>Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
>Street<p>

Petunia couldn't understand why Lily got to go to a magic school. Why her only sister and best friend had left her here. She couldn't understand why Lily was so happy with her sister, the sister who had been there for her for everything. Every scraped knee, or bullying git at school, even every crush. Most of all though, Petunia couldn't undertsand why she wasn't allowed to go to her school, or walk around Diagon Alley, or even help Lily make a potion. No, she could understand. You had to have magic to be able to go those places.

Up where they walk, up where they run  
>Up where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
>Part of that world <p>

All she wanted was to be special. To be like Lily, and even that Snape boy. She wanted to compare classes with her sister, and have the same love potion drama she always rants about. Petunia wanted to be a part of Magic. A part of Hogwarts. A part of Lily's world.

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land they understand  
>That they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
>Ready to stand<p>

Petunia knew she would give anything and everything to go there. Even for just a day, she would let it be her last day if that's what it took. Maybe then, her mother would see that she was special too. She would realize that Petunia didn't do anything wrong, she was just upset. All she wanted was to be excepted. To be magic. To be a sister again.

And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
>Burn?<br>When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?<br>Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world 

When would it be her turn? That question always buzzed through Petunia's head. When would she be the special one, the one who could do spectacular things? When would she get to learn all of Lily's secrets, like Charms and Potions? She could ask the headmaster why she wasn't good enough, why Lily was always better. Why she couldn't be part of that world.


End file.
